


Morning Maid Service

by anigalafterdark



Category: FLCL
Genre: F/F, No Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 10:19:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15289380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anigalafterdark/pseuds/anigalafterdark
Summary: Jinyu services a rather demanding Hidomi in terms of adolescent exploration.





	Morning Maid Service

**Author's Note:**

> Important: I **detest** smut involving significantly underaged characters ( **ANIMATED** 15-17 year olds = OK), but considering that sexuality is a major theme in FLCL (ie. having a 14-year old girl grope herself in a bizarro dream and a 12-YEAR OLD BOY being pounced on by older chicks), _**AND**_ I wasn’t feeling much of Hidomi and Ide’s romance, I essentially sucked it up with a “do as the Romans do” attitude in regards to Hidomi  & Jinyu.
> 
> Because I couldn’t stop amusing myself into thinking “so romantic” whenever Jinyu protected Hidomi like a rock & roll shining knight. I actually found her to be a better protector than Ide (sorry boy, but I do praise your courage); hell, [ even her VA has the hots for her](https://78.media.tumblr.com/46c771899ff38ada6cab5b4e75799de9/tumblr_p9r93mxoix1rv6ukfo1_500.jpg). But I’m uncomfortable with the idea of dirtying up Hidomi’s body, so I decided to only dirty up Jinyu’s instead. You’ll see what I mean.

“Ngh... hah...”

Jinyu is wedged against the wall. The black adornments meant to decorate her full figure have already unraveled beyond decency. The black bow that’s supposed to be on her head is now tied to her uplifted wrists. The black blouse that’s supposed to be buttoned up is pushed down, flashing her tanned breasts. The black panties that’s supposed to cover herself whenever she bends over are yanked to her knees.

Jinyu moans again. One pale hand is kneading her breast while another hand is shoving a finger inside her. Normally the hands are soft and delicate, but their sheer inexperience when it comes to carnal exploration ends up coming off as rough and uneven.

Hidomi doesn’t say anything. Jinyu eyes back to see if there’s any chance the girl might overflow. The buzzing from her bright blue cat headphones is a clear indicator, but it’s a light hum that has stayed like that for some time, dreading the maid a bit over the risk of the Vespa woman barging into them out of nowhere once something explodes out of Hidomi’s head.

A second finger is shoved in and throws Jinyu off-track, alto turning sharp soprano for Hidomi to listen to. Of course there’s no actual music in those headphones. Cats don’t like to be surrounded by loud noises, they prefer the isolating silence—but little mewls in the bedroom are no threat to them.

Hidomi glides back and forth between the maid’s breasts while she pumps up her claws. Why does she want to do it in the morning so badly? If it was the weekend, maybe during half the night, maybe during the whole day, they would be like this for as long as the younger’s hormones rumble over. But judging from the light humming, is this arousing her? Maybe not so much compared to that boy she’s with?

Someone is overflowing alright, and it’s not Hidomi. “Hi-Hidomi, I’m going to—!” Jinyu gasps. “Hidomi...!” She jerks herself as she cries, knees trembling to the point of dizzying collapse. Jinyu has faced mechanical monsters and cement burials with a straight face, but never to something more mundane—yet obscene—like this. And she doesn’t know why she is catering herself to the girl so recklessly.

With the essence in her hand, Hidomi wipes it on Jinyu’s skirt. “Thanks for your service,” she says point-blank, and heads downstairs to ready herself for school.

Jinyu is left there flushed and panting for air. The girl didn’t even bother to untie her restraints. ( _Truly_ a rude shutoff.) This must be her routine now: breaking plates, burning meals, and pleasing a horny withdrawn girl for the latter’s sole benefit. Jinyu breaks off the bow in one strong force.

“Shit,” she mutters. She’s still not used to being a maid. Might have to ask Hidomi’s mother for another one.


End file.
